Mario and Sonic Adventuers: Sonic Lost World
by blee7442
Summary: Mario,Luigi,Peach,and Toad plan on going on a trip to a location where Bowser won't interfere. Unfortunately, the trip is changed when they spot a blue hedgehog and a fox chasing a man in a hovercraft,and they land on a planet known as Lost Hex. Join Mario, Sonic,and their friends as they try to save their worlds from a dangerous threat. Warning: Spoilers for Sonic Lost World.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm going to do a new crossover, and I know it's a big gamble running two crossovers at once, but I decided to go for it. Anyway, I'm going to do this fanfic on the following two games: Sonic Lost World, and Super Mario 3d World. I will do later games once they're available, however I won't do Sonic Boom since that takes place in an alternate dimension. I hope you guys will like the changes. It will take place after Super Mario 3d Land.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Any of the Mario characters, Sonic Lost World, and their characters. Mario characters belong to Nintendo. Sonic Lost World plot, characters and everything else belongs to Sega.**

**Sonic Lost World: Prologue.**

**At the Mushroom Kingdom.**

Two Red and Green Plumbers were packing things up for an upcoming trip. They were known as the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, The Super Mario Bros. The red plumber is Mario, and the green plumber is his brother, Luigi. It's been a year since the Bros have saved Princess Peach from the clutches of the Koopa King, Bowser.

"It was a good idea to plan this trip with Toad, and Princess Peach, Mario."Luigi said.

"Yeah, Good thing we kept it a secret from everyone else. I hope the professor has that plane we asked him to do is done."Mario said.

"Me too."Luigi said.

"Let's go to the castle. I'm sure Peach, and Toad are waiting for us."Mario said.

The two finished packing, and left their house to go to the Castle.

**At Peach's Castle.**

The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach finished packing the things she needed for her trip with her friends. She had long blonde hair, and wore a pink dress. There was a knock on the door.

She walks to it, and sees a small Mushroom creature wearing a white hat with blue spots, white shorts, and brown shoes.

"Hello Toad. Are you finished packing for out trip with Mario, and Luigi?"She asked him.

"Yeah. Are you?"Toad asked.

Peach nodded.

"What are you both packing for?"An old Mushroom character similar to Toad said as he approached them.

"It's for a trip with Mario, and Luigi we've told you about Toadsworth."Peach said.

"I see. Luckily, nobody else besides us, and Masters Mario, and Luigi, and Professor knows about this trip."Toadsworth said.

"That's good. Hopefully, it goes as planned."Peach said.

"We better get to the gate. Mario, and Luigi are probably waiting on us."Toad said.

The three then left. Mario and Luigi arrived at the gate, and saw Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth there. They left the castle.

**At 's Lab.**

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth arrived at the lab. They saw an old man with goggles, gray hair on the top. He wore a labcoat. His name is Professor Elvin Gadd, or for short.

"It's good to see you all again." said.

"Professor. Is that plane we asked you to build done?"Mario asked.

"Yes it is. It took awhile, but I got it done. Here it is." said as pushed a button, and a part of the ground opened to reveal a secret door, and it opened and a plane was revealed.

It was a yellow biplane, but it the length was longer than normal biplanes because of four seats.

"The seat in the front will be Mario's seat since he's piloting the plane." said.

"Okay. We're all set to go."Mario said.

"I just hope Bowser doesn't try to attack us."Luigi said.

"Don't worry. You guys are going to a location that he can't get to." said as he pushes another button, and a portal appears in the sky.

"Okay. Let's-a go."Mario said.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad got on the plane. They were sitting from front to back:Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad. , and Toadsworth went into the lab. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad put on some Aviation Helmets, and Goggles. Mario engaged the plane, and it started. The propeller started to spin, and they began to take off. Mario flew the plane to the portal, and entered it.

**On the other side of the Portal.**

Mario's plane exited the portal, and the portal disappeared. They look around, and saw a lot if different things. A beeping sound was heard, and Mario turned on the monitor to see , and Toadsworth.

"I see everything going fine." said.

"Yeah. The view here is fantastic."Mario said.

They were okay, however Toad spotted something that got him curious.

"Hey guys. What's that over there?"Toad asked as he pointed at something.

The others looked and saw some type of machine holding something.

"Hey! What's that over there?"Luigi asked as he pointed over to a plane that was coming after them.

It was a red and white biplane, but it was driven by a orange two-tailed fox named Tails, and A Blue Hedgehog named Sonic. They were chasing their archenemy, Dr. Eggman, who has animals trapped in the capsule. Sonic's plane approached Eggman's Eggmobile.

"Drop the Critters Eggman!"Sonic demanded, and Eggman got spooked by that.

Eggman pushed a button, and the capsule was falling.

"If you insist."Eggman said.

"Woah! That's Harsh!"Tails said as Sonic got to the other side of the wing, and did his spin dash. Tails got it at an angle, and Sonic launched himself at the capsule. Unfortunately, he missed the top of it, and flies by it, but lands back on the plane.

"We need to loop around!"Tails said.

However, they were unaware of what Eggman planned.

"Predictable."Eggman said,

"Very."A red sphere robot named Orbot said.

"He must really love those things."A yellow cube robot named Cubot said.

Eggman pushed both of them away, and a weapon appeared. He charged up a blast, and launched it at the plane, and it hits it.

"We're hit! Hold On!"Tails said as they got through the clouds. Eggman grabbed the capsule, and entered it.

Mario, and the others saw the whole thing. Mario had a telescope.

"What are we going to do?"Luigi asked.

"We're going after them! That guy has some animals trapped in that capsule.

Luigi, Peach, Toad, , and Toadsworth weren't happy to hear that.

"Animals!?"Toadsworth asked in shock.

"Yeah. There was another biplane that went after him, and there was a orange fox piloting it, and a blue hedgehog on the wing. They went after him, and tried to free the capsule, but got hit by a strange weapon. The hedgehog, fox, and that guy went into a bunch of clouds, and we can't see them."Mario said.

"Mario. Follow them. We don't know full details yet, but it sounds like someone causing trouble. Be careful. There's no telling what he'll do to stop you." said.

"Okey Dokey."Mario said, and he flew the plane after them.

**In the clouds.**

Sonic, and Tails were still going through the clouds until they saw an opening. Sonic looked, and saw something.

"Woah. What's that in the clouds?"Sonic asked as he pointed at some type of planet with different regions, and a lot of places to fall off the planet.

"That must be..The Lost Hex. Cool."Tails said.

Mario, and the others were amazed at what they saw.

"Uh Tails. Less Sightseeing. More Landing."Sonic said.

"Okay. I can land us, but it's going to be bumpy."Tails said as they begin to land.

"I better land this plane as well."Mario said as they begin to land.

**Author's Note:What did you guys think of this prologue. I'm starting with Sonic Lost World first, and I hope you guys will like it. I will only some Sonic stages, but for Mario, and the others, I'll come up with their stages design. That's all I'll say. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm glad you're liking this story so far, and I hope you'll like the story as it continues. Anyway, I'm going to do two zones a chapter. A level for Sonic, and a level for Mario. I'm going to play each zone again, and see if it's the right zone for Mario, and his friends. If it's not, then I'm going to try come up with their stage. Anyway, let's get started with Windy Hill Zones 1 and 2. There will be cutscenes between each zone. Depending on where the cutscene was. I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Mario characters, Sonic Lost World, or their characters. They belong to Nintendo, and Sega.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Sonic:Windy Hill. Zone 1.**

Sonic landed on an area while Tails flew by in his biplane. Sonic then began going through the area, and took out a few Motobugs with his homing attack. He then took out a few choppers with his homing attack, and crossed a bridge. He then hits a speed boisterous, and goes past everything, and climbs a tree. Hd then goes through a spinning log, but jumped over the spikes. He took out the remaining motobugs in front of him, and jumped on a spring. He bounced off a few springs before landing on another place to land. He goes forward. He hits a spring, and goes forward. He goes through a couple of boosts and a spring. He lands on another platform, and hits a speed boost to avoid the ground falling behind him. He hits a spring and lands on a floating platform close to platforms on a rotating wheel. He then runs as fast as he can to avoid the falling ground again. He then comes across two pathways. He goes to the right, and avoids the ground falling behind him again. He then homes in on another spring, and then lands on another part with rotating wheel, but this platforms are to high to reach, and there are Spike Balls, but Sonic dodged easily, and got to a spring. He bounces off a few springs, and then he lands on another platform. He sees a something in front of him.

'These Aliens? I bet they're here to help.'Sonic thought.

He obtains a laser one, and.

"Laser!"Sonic shouted, and started aiming. He fires it at a diamond and then stops on a speed boost, and hits another boost, and thenemies finds a capsule, and breaks it.

**Stage Cleared.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Sonic's World.**

A red echinda named Knuckles, and a pink hedgehog named Amy were next to the animals that weren't captured by Eggman.

"Oh please don't cry little guy. Sonic and Tails will get your buddies back."Amy said, and she pulls out a handheld device. "Sonic. Did you get those animals back from Eggman?"Amy asked Sonic, who's on the screen.

"Just the one capsule he tossed off his Eggmobile."Sonic said.

Knuckles and Amy were surprised about that.

"What?"Amy said.

"Wait a minute."Knuckles said send he goes to the handheld."Just the one? Pfft weak. I would've gotten them back by now."Knuckles said, but Amy pushes him away.

"Save the rest of them! Oh! I hate to think what Eggman's doing to those poor things."Amy said.

Sonic nodded"I'm on it!"He said.

**Meanwhile at a mysterious location.**

Animals were being placed inside Motobugs. Robot pulls them one at time out of a capsule, and throws it to Cubot who holds it for a claw to grab the animal. Eggman is watching this.

"Robotization 101. Bunnies to Baniks. Boom. Instant Army. I'm going to need an army if I'm taking over the world below."Eggman said to a mysterious red creature.

"You're quite the Mighty Conqueror."The red creature said.

"Yes I am. I conquered you didn't I?"Eggman asked, and the red creature got mad a bit. "And with your help, not only will I rule the world. I'll finally destroy that blue nuisance, Sonic."Eggman said.

* * *

**A few minutes later.**

Eggman is watching his progress.

"Eggman wants the little blue hedgehog destroyed."The Red creature said.

Then a purple creature stepped forth from behind him.

"Yeah well. I feel like destroying something."The purple creature said.

"That's what I like about you Zazz. Always ready for a fight. Even before you know what you're fighting."The red creature told him.

"Hehehe. You bet! Now bring it on, and I'll rip it up!"Zazz says, and he leaves the room to find Sonic.

"Win or lose, I'll learn something about our enemy."The creature said after Zazz left.

* * *

**Mario: Windy Hill Zone 2. (I checked, and it will be the same.)**

Mario landed the plane, and he, Luigi, Peach, and Toad get off the plane. Suddenly, they hear a laughter, and it was Zazz, but he wasn't seen.

"Well, I was hoping to find Sonic, but I found four other fools to help warm me up!"Zazz said.

"Warm you up?!"Luigi asked in a angry tone.

"I like to see what you're made off. But you better find me first."Zazz said.

"Alright. We'll be ready."Mario said. "You ready Luigi?"Mario asked.

"You bet!"Luigi said.

"I'm coming too!"Toad said.

"Me two!"Peach said.

Mario, and Luigi were a bit surprised about them wanting to join.

"Are you sure about this princess? I mean it may be way too dangerous."Luigi asked and said.

"I want to help in any way I can."Peach said.

Mario gave it some thought.

"Okay. You both can come with us, but be careful Peach."Mario said.

"Don't worry. I will."Peach said. The four then began their journey.

They go forward until they see a motobug, and it charges toward them, but Mario kicked it, and sends it to a ledge, and it hits a wall, and an animal breaks free. The four were shocked about that.

"The animals are used for Robots?!"Luigi said in shock.

"Those poor animals."Peach said.

"That monster. We better find as many animals as we can."Mario said.

The other three nodded, and they continued on. They cross a bridge, and Luigi took out some a Chopper, and freed some more animals. They then go across a bridge, and Peach and Toad took out a couple coffee Choppers and freed more animals. They then come across a rotating wheel with platforms on it. One at a time they jump on a platform, and jumps off at the other side. They then continue on, and took out another Motobug. They continue on, and find another wisp.

"What is this thing?"Luigi asked.

"Beats me. Let's free it."Mario said, and he breaks the capsule, and it goes to him, and Luigi, Peach, and Toad get away.

"Asteroid!"Mario shouted and he formed an asteroid form, and everything, but the ground turned to bits, and Mario got into a hole, and disappeared.

"Mario!"Luigi shouted.

"So, he's made it close to me huh? I want to beat all of you, so you better get going."Zazz said.

"Sounds like he found a shortcut. Let's catch up!"Luigi said.

The trio continue on, and they go through the path that was left, and they took out a couple of Choppers. The trio then went toward a straightway, until they saw Mario.

"Mario!"Peach called, and Mario saw them.

"Glad to see you guys here, but I felt a little dizzy from that thing I used."Mario said. "Come on. I think that creature we keep hearing is close by."Mario said.

The four then come across another area, but stopped when Zazz appeared in a big yellow thing.

"It's Beatdown Time!"Zazz said as the fight begins. Zazz goes up, and fires stars at them, but they dodged them, however Toad tries to pick it up, but fails. Zazz fires his stars again, but Luigi comes up with an idea. He gets ready, and swings his hammer at this star, and it knocks Zazz off.

"Gotcha!"Luigi said

"You haven't won yet."Zazz said, and he charges, and tries to ram into Toad, but he jumps, and ground pounds on him. Zazz knocks him off, and charges toward him, but Peach realized something, and pulls out a bag. She pulls out a Fire Flower, and switches to her Fire Form. Her dress is white with red parts, and she has a ponytail. She fires a few fireballs at Zazz. He gets back to his machine, but Mario pulls out a hammer suit, and changes to his Hammer Suit. He's black, and has parts of a Hammer Bro.

"Stinking fools!"Zazz said, but Mario knocks him off his machine with one hammer throw. Zazz then charges again, and charges toward Mario, but he jumps over him, and hits him with a hammer throw.

"You fools were lucky this time!"Zazz said, and he leaves the area. Mario, and Peach returned to normal.

"Great job guys."Luigi said.

"Thanks."Peach said.

"Guys. Look!"Toad said as he sees a cave.

"Come on guys. Let's go."Mario said.

The four went into the cave.

**Stage Cleared.**

* * *

**At the mysterious location.**

Zazz returns from his battle with Mario, and the others.

"Master. It seems we have four humans that are also here to stop you. I battled them, but lost."Zazz said.

"Interesting."The Red Creature said.

"Hm. Orbot. Find them!"Eggman said.

Orbot got to a monitor, and started searching for them. He found Mario, and the others at a tunnel.

"That's them."Zazz said.

"Guess we better keep our eye on them."Eggman said.

* * *

**Author's Note:What did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. I checked Zone 3, and it won't be the same so I'll come up with something. I hope you'll like it, and next chapter will have Sonic's turn against Zazz. I hope I do great on it. That's all I have to say. Later.**


	3. New plot

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I apologize for the delay. I've been busy lately. I decided to stop this plot, and go back a few games. The reason why is because I realized that if I finished the two games that I planned to do, then it will take a long time for another game to be released. So, I'm going to start off at Sonic Colors, and I'm going to try to improve on this type of fanfic. I know that's where The Adventures of Mario and Sonic started, but I'm not going to copy the author's story. Bowser won't appear in Sonic games, and Eggman won't appear in Mario games. I'm only doing the ones I have. So, that's all I have to say. Later.**


End file.
